Klaine's disco
by Sofia8289
Summary: OS Klaine. Kurt n'a pas aimé le fait que Blaine ramène la "mode" disco au glee club! Selon lui, le disco "ça craint!" Blaine tient à le faire changer d'avis...


**L'inspiration m'est venue, j'ai écrit un petit OS sur Klaine !**

**Situé après la prestation de Blaine, Mike et Brittany sur « You should be dancing ». Kurt n'ayant pas réellement apprécié le fait que le disco revienne à McKinley.**

**Une petite review pourrait me convaincre d'en faire d'autre si vous avez aimé, merci !**

* * *

Kurt et Blaine étaient assis sur le lit du châtain. Ce dernier n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que Blaine fasse revenir la mode disco au glee club.

« -Blaine ! »

« -Quoi, Kurtie ? »

Le châtain lui donna un petit coup de coude avant de répondre.

« -Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! On avait réussi à convaincre monsieur Schuester de ne plus faire de disco, pourquoi as-tu fait un numéro ? On va devoir chanter en faire une semaine entière. »

« -Et alors ? C'est génial le disco ! »

« -Non, le disco ça craint. »

« -Vraiment ? »

« -Oui, vraiment. »

Blaine sourit avant de prendre son IPod.

« -Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu as du disco sur ton IPod ! »

« -Si. »

« -Pour la première fois, je suis déçu de tes goûts musicaux. »

« -Oh. » Répondit le brun, en souriant toujours.

Il mit « You should be dancing » et chanta. Il fit aussi la petite chorégraphie qu'il avait faite avec Mike et Brittany.

_« -You should be dancing, yeah !_

_You should be dancing yeah »_

Blaine s'avança vers Kurt, qui le regardait, assis sur le lit.

_« -You shoul be dancing, yeah !_

Puis, il tira son copain par la cravate avant de joindre leurs lèvres pour un baiser passionné pendant que la musique résonnait encore. Kurt enroula ses bras autour du cou de Blaine.

« _You shoul be danging, yeaaaah ! »_

Blaine mit fin au baiser afin de demander :

« -Le disco craint toujours autant ? »

_« You should be dancing, yeah ! » _

« -Même si la fin était plutôt bien, oui, je maintiens, le disco craint toujours autant ! »

« -Juste, « plutôt bien » ? »

La chanson How deep is your love commença. Blaine se remit à chanter en regarda droit dans les yeux son copain.

_« I know your eyes in the morning sun_

_I feel you touch me in the pouring rain_

_And the moment that you wander far from me_

_I wanna feel you in my arms again_

_And you come to me on a summer breeze_

_Keep me warm in your love and then softly leave_

_And it's me you need to show ... _

_« How deep is your love? _

_I really need to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me »_

Kurt prit les mains de Blaine.

_« I believe in you_

_You know the door to my very soul_

_You're the light in my deepest darkest hour_

_You're my saviour when I fall_

_And you may not think_

_I care for you_

_When you know down inside_

_That I really do_

_And it's me you need to show ..._

_How deep is your love? _

_I really need to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me_

_How deep is your love? _

_I really need to learn_

_'Cause we're living in a world of fools_

_Breaking us down_

_When they all should let us be_

_We belong to you and me »_

Le plus petit tira sur les mains de son petit ami pour le lever. Il l'enlaça fort et lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de danser et chanter avec lui sur More than a woman. En modifiant quelques mots afin que la chanson lui convienne mieux.

_« Oh boy've known you very well_

_I've seen you growing everyday_

_I never really looked before_

_But now you take my breath away_

_Suddenly you're in my life_

_Part of everything I do_

_You got me working day and night_

_Just trying to keep a hold on you_

_Here in your arms I found my paradise_

_My only chance for happiness_

_And if I lose you now I think I would die _

_Oh say you'll always be my baby_

_We can make it shine we can take forever_

_Just a minute at a time_

_More than a man, more than a man to me_

_More than a man, more than a man to me_

_More than a man, oh, oh, oh_

_There are stories old and true_

_Of people so in love like you and me_

_And I can see myself_

_Let history repeat itself_

_Reflecting how I feel for you_

_Thinking about those people then_

_I know that in a thousand years_

_I'd fall in love with you again_

_This is the only way that we should fly_

_This is the only way to go_

_And if I lose you I know I would die »_

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avec encore plus de passion.

Finalement, Kurt aimait bien le disco avec Blaine.

* * *

**Avez-vous aimé ? Une review prend quelques secondes alors qu'un OS prend quelques heures ! **


End file.
